


lay your head down

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [43]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, slight fear kink mention towards the end lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: crowley has a bit of fun with his sleeping angel
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	lay your head down

**Author's Note:**

> hi my names gabe and i can only write somno smut this is my life story

the window's unlocked. of course it would be, aziraphale had told him he'd leave it conspicuously unguarded for the whole course of the evening. crowley shouldn't be feeling the way he does, panting and out of breath, hitching over the easy press of a window sliding easily open for him. but he does. he does, because that means aziraphale hasn't backed down from this. aziraphale still wants it.

aziraphale still wants _him._

and, perhaps, this is the only way the angel can allow himself to be taken by crowley. languid and relaxed in his copiously queen-sized bed. without shelter from a very much so desired intruder, lost to the world in his depth of unconsciousness. so long as he's asleep, he can't dither over heaven, over god, over who might be watching their dalliance unfold. asleep, he can give himself over to crowley. it's an act of unprecedented submission, of love - he's trusting crowley to be careful, even when he can't fight back, should anything go awry.

but crowley would never go awry. crowley loves him so. this is indulgence in its finest form for the both of them, and he's ecstatic to reap his own pleasure from aziraphale. to take and take and take, now that aziraphale's laid himself out as such a golden treasure. 

his sweet, soft angel, holding so much faith in crowley. he really does truly believe crowley to be a kind person. someone he can allow into his bed quarters, carrying the sole intent of using his body. good _god,_ aziraphale wants to be _used._ crowley's head is swimming with the thought, gone wild and overfilled with murky, humid water. he'll be burning out of his skin by the end of this, he's sure.

the breeze that climbs in aziraphale's window besides crowley is enough to make him shiver. he rolls over in his bed, curls tighter against himself. and he is simply a _vision_ like this, crowley decides. dolled up in his frilly white nightgown, the fabric sheer enough he can almost make out the shapely silhouette of aziraphale's body beneath it. the shadow of his hips, his thighs, covered teasingly by thin silk.

he's sleeping atop the bedcovers as well. clearly an invitation, a way of smoothing out the process for crowley. he shuffles in his sleep, laid open on his back, and his legs fall slightly spread. just enough to crumble the last of crowley's humble resistance. he's been incited now. he can't hold back.

the nightgown is lifted. first slowly, shyly, creeping up along the expanse of aziraphale's body. crowley feels himself salivating from the sight of his pink, pearly cunt. already leaking, glistening in the low lighting with what crowley can only assume is prolonged arousal. _anticipation,_ perhaps. he hardens at the thought.

aziraphale whimpers a weak, muffled sound. head twisting to the side, and pressing his cheek against the plush of his pillow in order to bear some of the chill that this exposure lays upon him. crowley chews at his inner cheek, debates over the decision quite fiercely, before finally, _finally_ plunging his fingers inside aziraphale.

there's a sharp, pulsing clench of his muscles, and crowley groans from the feeling alone. aziraphale's soft around him, tender and supple, easy to press at and push deeper into. he rakes over aziraphale's g-spot, caresses at the subtle ridges, and aziraphale tightens - aziraphale _moans._

crowley smiles, pulls his fingers out and falls upon his belly. he licks along the fat, flushed labia until it goes wet and swollen for him. pumped full of blood, and desperate beyond relief. crowley's tongue slides against his clit, sucks and flits at the twitching head even as aziraphale stirs quietly, threatening to wake. his hips lift, feet pushing up the bed, wiggling away with enough force crowley has to hold him still. he presses his thumbs into the squish of his lovehandles, watching the skin turn peachy under his grasp.

"poor angel," crowley grits, turning aziraphale onto his side, and scooting up behind him. "if that's hard to handle, you really won't like what i do next."

though it goes unspoken, crowley knows aziraphale will _definitely_ enjoy the upcoming events. he tugs his trousers down, locked around his calves, and lines his cock up with the sweet, quivering entrance that aziraphale's given him such enthusiastic permission to defile. he wants this, crowley has to remind himself. doesn't just want it, he _needs_ it. and who is crowley to deny that need?

he fucks inside aziraphale with all the resistance his body can pursue. that being little to none, considering the second his cock's engulfed, his hips start to piston, eager to chase after more of that plush, clenching warmth. he curves a hand under aziraphale's thigh, lifts it high enough to offer himself a better angle. and that - that's even better. he's jolting aziraphale's body like a helpless ragdoll, watching as his eyes squeeze harder together, his lips trembling. 

the kind, naive, unprotected angel. crowley wants to see him fall apart, wants to wreck him so thoroughly he'll be left panting and sobbing, struggling to amass the whole of crowley's cock. he wants to make it hard for him to even take, press him to his limits, scare him just a _little._

crowley snaps his fingers, lets his cock stretch aziraphale out, doubling his girth. and the way aziraphale goes taut around him - tight, nearly too tight, he feels so _small_ for such a heavy load, he can't possibly bear it - has him cumming instantly. hot and needy inside aziraphale, rolling down his inner thighs in shiny rivulets.

crowley opts to leave him like that, knowing how delightfully _humiliating_ it'll be to wake up stuffed full of a demon's cum. once he gathers his senses, finding he can walk without stumbling once more, he clambers back out the way he came. making sure to lock the window behind him.


End file.
